epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Dark Cyan/Cyan's Rap Battles 34: Star Fox vs Ratchet 2 - ONE YEAR OF CYANWRITES SPECIAL!
Hello, everyone. And welcome back to Cyan's Rap Battles! I have been here for one whole year! Wooo! And this is the 54th battle I've posted since I joined. Just imagine how many battles I'll have out next year O.o It's customary in these times to give a list of people to give special messages to, but there's just too many to count, so I'll just say I love you all and you've all made my time here really enjoyable. Except the trolls. But instead of that, I do have something else to offer instead; I have a sequel to the first ever rap battle I posted to this site, as well as the first ever rap battle I posted to Facebook in the fall of 2013 When I came on here I was a newbie who posted mediocre pre-written battles way too god-damned fast (A pattern amongst newbies that's way too common). However, in the words of the community themselves, "The potential was seen". Two months after I joined, I started writing new battles, and launched a new series; Cyan's Rap Battles of Literature, which became the niche, special interest themed series that I was known for. Then the Forth Wiki Tournament happened. God knows how but I made it to the semi finals. That really turned me from "Promising newbie" to "Legitimate rapper on this site who can come and play with the big boys" Then I made more battles and like nobody read them because I didn't advertise them properly lol. Oh, and then I got voted New User of the Year 2015 for some reason. And that brings us all the way up to today, pretty much! Here's too another year in my company! (I apologize in advance) Enjoy! Beat: Wile out 'Intro' Peppy: Fox. Come in, Fox. Why are you requesting authorisation to engage a member of the Solana Galactic Rangers? Fox: This is a personal thing. Can we keep this off the grid? Peppy: I should say no, but that punk-ass bitch has it coming. Burn him, Fox. Burn him until he can't sit down! Fox: Understood. Over and out. --- Ratchet: Aphelion! There's a craft firing warning shots at us! Is it Thugs-4-Less? Aphelion: Negative. The craft appears to be an Arwing. Should I deploy mines? Ratchet: An Arwing? That furry son of a vixen! Negative, Aphelion, prepare a landing course. I'm gonna kick that guy's butt again if that's what he wants! Clank: You are going to challenge him to another battle rap. Am I correct? Ratchet: That's the plan, buddy Clank: Then I insist on joining you. 'The Battle' 'Fox McCloud' (starts at 0:09) I'm back to settle the score, Ratchet. you and your tin can are gonna pay I'm not following protocol this time. I prefer doing things my own way I've got the piloting skills you just don't have, so prepare to be amazed I'm about to wipe you from history like your whole story after the 2016 remake! Your unoriginal 'last of your race' canon sucks harder than your suck cannon Especially as there were two more Lombaxes in your universe. That's pretty damning Are all those guns to compensate for something? Just ask Krystal. Size Matters That you beat me last time is more annoying and grating than your first voice actor! 'Ratchet & Clank' (starts at 0:26) You want to bring remakes up? Clank, school this Furaffinity queer A remake's the only game you've released in ten years! I'm searching for my lost race, gone without a trace to other dimensions and greener pastures You can't match the family legacy of a guy who got fucking captured! If your appeared in our game, you'd do as much damage as a lukewarm shower If you used your Landmaster, you wouldn't even be a hard normal enemy encounter! You're looking at the saviours of three galaxies and the winner of our last bout. The genuine article! So take your high and mighty attitude and stick it Up Your Arsenal 'Star Fox' (Peppy Hare is red, Slippy Toad is yellow, Falco Lombardi is blue) (starts at 0:43) Fox, he's using his sidekick, so I've deployed all of Star Fox Let's neutralize this furball's series that had a decent trilogy then got Deadlocked You should have brought Big Al to match my skills, but he probably couldn't hang with the big boys, the fat bastard You think you're hot shit, but your review scores aren't as high as Jak and Daxter's! Easy, Slippy. They're not worth your anger if they take orders from Captain Quark We'll fly circles around these mascots until they leave Skid McMarx It's called teamwork, Ratchet. No wonder you're flying aimlessly for half the game on your own Time to get my peycheck. The only reward you'll get is three different friendzones! 'All 4 One' (Captain Quark is green, Doctor Nefarious is blue) (starts at 1:00) Ratchet, it appears the coward has brought his whole team as backup Are we in co-op mode? Let's bring in ours and leave these pilots smacked up! Fighting four on two, fiends? In the name of justice, prepare to be stopped! The name's Captain Quark, and my blaster runs hot! A senile rabbit giving basic advice? I guess they weren't paying attention in flight academy I'm a real scientist, and I'll destroy yours 'til he shouts "Fox, Get this handsome Nefarious genius off me!" ...Getting those two involved may have been a bad idea, but at least we got the job done Beating the shittier team's ass, no questions asked! All 4 One! WHO WON? Star Fox Ratchet & Clank w/ Captain Quark and Dr. Nefarious 'Hints For The Next CRB:' http://www.lyricsfreak.com/d/david+bowie/the+jean+genie_20036666.html http://epicrapbattlesofhistory.wikia.com/wiki/Rufus Category:Blog posts